


Dave x Rose [Indirect Voyeurism]

by HARDCOREPROCESS



Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [61]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Audiophilia, Aural Kink, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Ficlet, Incest, Masturbation, Meteorstuck, Moaning, Voyeurism, auralism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:42:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29934969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HARDCOREPROCESS/pseuds/HARDCOREPROCESS
Summary: USER REQUEST:daves inability to shut up ever also means hes pretty noisy in bed. even alone in bed. (un)fortunately the walls arent very thick on the meteor. rose *tries* to pretend she doesnt hear anything
Relationships: Rose Lalonde/Dave Strider
Series: HCP Tumblr Ficlets [61]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908628
Kudos: 2





	Dave x Rose [Indirect Voyeurism]

When they first arrived on the meteor, inhabited by trolls and long shadows, it was self-preservation. Their rooms, barren and dark, shared a wall just in case something evil had the nerve to manifest nearby. Godhood was still fresh, the loss was still hot on their heels, their fingers found each other while passing in hallways for comfort.

Now, Rose is beginning to regret her comfort-based arrangements.

It's no secret that they're young gods with needs but this is the third time Dave's forgotten to smother himself with a pillow, or bite down on the meat of his palm. His heel, she can tell, is braced against their shared wall. Is he holding his legs open, to dig his fingers into his tight ass? Does he just feel most comfortable jerking his cock with a firm surface to leverage off of?

Her stomach clenches when he moans loud, something low and scratching an itch Rose didn't realize she had. Her hands inch towards the comfortable fabric of her leggings, against her better judgement.

But at least she knows how to keep her voice down. He won't suspect a thing. Maybe she'll actually be able to rest once they're both equally tuckered out.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find the Tumblr mirror here: [**ORIGINAL**](https://hardcoreprocess.tumblr.com/post/629883867058323456/daves-inability-to-shut-up-ever-also-means-hes)


End file.
